Shooting Star 20
by New JessJe
Summary: La vida en McKinley no la misma desde el día que se escucharon esos dos disparos. Kurt y Rachel viajan hacia Lima cuando uno de los suyos es llevado de emergencia al hospital. Versión libre y breve del episodio de la Cuarta Temporada, Shooting Star.


**SHOOTING STAR 2.0**

* * *

Ese era un día como cualquier otro en New York. Al salir del apartamento, Kurt pasó por su cafetería favorita. Un capucchino y listo para iniciar su idea, pero esa mañana, que pintaba ser como cualquier otra, cambiaría drásticamente.

En Lima, un par de disparos alertaron a todos. Tina iba tarde, cuando vio a todos los chicos salir corriendo. Dentro, Mr Shue y los chicos estaban encerrados, quietos, atentos; y Britt, escondida en los baños. Pasaron los minutos. La primera reacción de Sam, fue correr e ir por Brittany, pero Shue le pide que se calme, que guarde silencio. Pasos de alguien corriendo por los pasillos provocaron lágrimas en Marley. El intento de forzar ambas puertas sobresaltaron a Artie, que inmóvil en el suelo, trataba de darle lógica a lo que sucedía. –Tina tampoco está, se deja decir Blaine.

Sam nuevamente intenta salir, en medio del forcejeo, Mr. Shue se distrae y no se percata al momento que otra persona se va del salón.

* * *

Las lágrimas de Brittany recorren su rostro, intrusos. Su respiración se hace cada vez más agitada, hasta que oye entrar a alguien al baño. Intenta hacer silencio, y seguir en esa posición incómoda. El miedo la paraliza, hasta escuchar aquella voz conocida.

-¿Brittany?, susurra Will. Inmediatamente, la rubia sale de su encierro y lo abraza. A ellos se reúnen otros dos chicos, igualmente escondidos en los baños.

-Britt, escucha, ¿has visto a Blaine?

* * *

Blaine recorre rápidamente los pasillos de McKinley, aún en ese momento, no entendía que había hecho. Inesperadamente, sin pensarlo, salió corriendo del salón, aprovechando que Shue y Beiste estaban distraídos con Sam. Britt y Tina estaban en algún lugar, tal vez peligrando. En silencio, se asomaba silenciosamente, estaba a pocos metros del gimnasio cuando se encontró con un chico al otro lado del pasillo. Vestía como un chico normal, Blaine estaba seguro que alguna vez lo había visto, pero no sabía su nombre. Era como cualquiera de ellos, a excepción del arma que llevaba en su mano.

Mr Shue toca la puerta y Beiste le abre. Inmediatamente Britt corre a los brazos del Sam.

-¿Encontraste a Blaine?, le pregunta Shannon a su compañero, pero se paralizan al escuchar dos disparos más.

* * *

Kurt sale del metro, y camina despreocupado. Ya era mediodía, en un día como ninguno, brillante y fresco. Iba a almorzar con Rachel cerca de ahí, pero su celular lo distrae y feliz contesta a su amiga. –Ey, Rach, estoy a cinco minutos…

-Kurt, ven rápido. Es…

El chico se detiene al escuchar ese tono extraño en la voz de su amiga. -¿Sucede algo?

-Me acaba de llamar Artie… Kurt, se trata de Blaine.

* * *

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde, cuando Rachel y Kurt llegaron al hospital. Marley, Jake, Ryder y Unique ya se habían retirado minutos antes, así como la profesora Beiste. Al entrar a la sala común, un conmocionado Kurt abrazó a Mr Shue, mientras Rachel se acercó a Tina y Artie. –¿Cómo está?

-Salió de cirugía hace unos minutos. Sus papás y Connor están con el médico ahora, le responde Artie, sin soltar la mano de Tina, que aún estaba nerviosa.

Entre sollozos, Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarle a Will, -No entiendo, ¿por qué salió del salón? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso?

-No tengo idea, Kurt. No me lo espere, simplemente corrió y no pudimos detenerlo.

Kurt se sentó. Respiraba con dificultad, y le aterraba estar sin noticias. Finalmente, Connor se reúne con ellos y les explica. –Bien, afortunadamente la bala no impactó ningún órgano, pero si perdió mucha sangre. Dice el doctor que uno de los músculos del hombro izquierdo quedó dañado, y que no tendrá movilidad de su brazo, pero con rehabilitación podrá recuperar el movimiento.

-¿Está fuera de peligro?, le pregunta ansiosamente Rachel.

-Sí, gracias a Dios, no fue nada serio.

Los suspiros de alivio se escucharon, finalmente, su amigo se recuperaría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sue, Will y Shannon se acercaron al sitio donde había sido atacado Blaine. Era extraño ver cinta amarilla pegada de un lado al otro del pasillo. En el piso, aún había rastros de la sangre de Blaine sobre el mosaico, y en uno de los casilleros, un impacto de bala. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, sin el ruido de los chicos, era realmente extraño, casi inverosímil ese ambiente.

-¿Fueron dos disparos?, pregunta Sue, quien aún no sale de su asombro, después de 24 horas.

Sin quitar la vista a la sangre en el piso, Will suspira, -Sí, el primero le dio en el hombro a Blaine. Él cayó, y cuando él se acercó para dispararle nuevamente, los SWAT llegaron y lo detuvieron. Él intentó forcejear y se le soltó el segundo disparo en el locker.

-No lo recuerdo, se le limitó a decir Sue, con una expresión casi irreconocible.

Beiste suspiró, -Yo sí, a principios de año quiso integrarse en el equipo, pero no pasó las pruebas. Dylan Morris, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Shue observaba la fotografía de Morris en el periódico. Rápidamente la prensa había sacado cuanta historia extraña sobre el tal Dylan Morris, que sin razón había robado el arma del estudio de su papá y había disparado a tres alumnos de McKinley, uno de ellos, su propio estudiante. –Ese chico tenía muchos problemas desde antes, lo bueno es que no estamos lamentando una tragedia peor.

-¿Cómo sigue Blaine?

-Mucho mejor Shannon. Su familia y Kurt están con él.

-¿Sus padres saben de Porcelana?

-Aún no, pero su hermano lo está acorpando, o al menos eso me dijo Rachel cuando me llamó.

* * *

Kurt seguía esperando, acompañado por Rachel. Burt los acompañó durante la noche y se retiró a primera hora. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck y Finn estuvieron llamando a Rachel para estar pendientes. En la noche sus antiguos compañeros de Dalton llegaron a visitarlo, pero hasta el momento, ninguno, a excepción de sus padres, lo habían visto. La mamá de Blaine no le causaba temor a Kurt, pero su papá era otra cosa. Él y Blaine eran idénticos físicamente, con la diferencia que Charles era rudo y estricto, un ejemplar digno de macho alfa. Pam, en, cambio, era dulce y gentil. Al rato, ella salió y se acercó a los chicos.

-Hola, ¿desayunaron? Están aquí desde hace horas, estoy segura que no han comido nada.

-Oh, gracias Mrs. Anderson, Kurt y yo estamos bien, le contesta Rachel, al ver que Kurt baja la mirada.

-Tonterías, la cafetería está cerca, así aprovechamos y nos conocemos mejor… Kurt, ¿qué opinas?

El joven la vuelve a ver. –Yo… prefiero quedarme, hasta poder ver a Blaine.

Connor sale con su padre. Charles le extraña ver a esos dos chicos aun esperando. –Pam, ¿vamos a la cafetería?, le pregunta su marido.

-Si cariño, ¿por qué no aprovechan y van a ver a Blaine mientras comemos algo? ¿Te parece bien, Kurt?

-Ve, Kurt, yo iré a desayunar con Connor y sus papás, le dice Rachel.

Los ojos del chico se iluminan e inmediatamente accede. Connor lo lleva hasta la puerta del cuarto. –Oye, Kurt. No debes sentirte incómodo con nosotros.

-Connor tus papás no saben sobre mí y Blaine…

-Mamá si lo sabe, Blaine se lo dijo hace un rato, cuando papá fue a buscar al doctor.

-¿Lo hizo?

-¿Por qué piensas que quería conversar contigo? Quiere conocer al chico que se robó el corazón de mi hermano. Ve, tómate tu tiempo.

Blaine estaba dormido cuando entró. Tenía un vendaje que cubría su herida, y varios cables salían de su cuerpo. Su piel normalmente bronceada, ahora estaba pálida, y debajo de sus ojos, sobresalían manchas oscuras. Acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado, hasta que, después de unos minutos, empezó a abrir sus ojos. Giró la cabeza y sonrío ligeramente al ver a Kurt, pero éste no reaccionó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, le pregunta con una mirada triste.

-Bien, en serio, le dice en medio de una ligera tos.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así, Blaine?, le susurra. -¿Por qué te arriesgaste de esa forma? Ese chico pudo haberte matado.

-Yo… no espero que lo entiendas.

-Inténtalo, porque quiero entenderte, Blaine.

-He huido tantas veces… hui de mi escuela cuando esos chicos me golpearon, huyo de mi papá todos los días por no decirle que soy gay. Cuando escuché los disparos, pensaba en mi familia y en ti, solo deseaba poder salir y volverlos a ver, pero… cuando vi a Sam, pensé en Britt y Tina… yo… si algo les pasaba, no me lo iba a perdonar, tenía que intentarlo Kurt… no podía simplemente esconderme, tenía que hacer algo por ellas.

-Y arriesgaste tu vida en el proceso, si el equipo SWAT no hubiese estado ahí, ese chico te mata, ¿estás consciente de eso?

-Lo lamento, yo…

-¿No tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando Rachel me dijo lo que pasó? ¿Lo que sintieron tus papás y tu hermano? Hasta los chicos, cuando Brittany te vio en el suelo herido, le dio una crisis de nervios.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, estuvo bajo observación unas horas y luego Sam la llevó a su casa ayer en la noche, pero Artie dice que todos estaban en shock. Mr. Shue no dejaba de culparse por no poder evitar que salieras, y yo… Blaine no vuelvas a hacer algo así, prométemelo.

-Lo prometo, le dice a cansado. Kurt toma su mano y la besa con dulzura.

Poco a poco los ojos de Blaine se fueron cerrando bajo la vigilancia de Kurt, que con un suspiro de alivio, agradeció poder verlo nuevamente.


End file.
